


Ice and Fire

by 0ThatFanGirl0



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: 2009, Ayel - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Klingons, Mandana - Freeform, Romulans, Rura Penthe, Star Trek - Freeform, a little fluff, nero - Freeform, this is my first Star Trek fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ThatFanGirl0/pseuds/0ThatFanGirl0
Summary: Rura Penthe is hell and Nero has been planning his escape in more ways then he can remember to count. With Ayel’s help, Nero knows how to set the plan in motion, and Mandana helps him along the way.





	Ice and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Trek fanfic, I hope it’s not that horrible. Enjoy! :D
> 
> E'lev = my love

Dreaming was something that Nero forgot about, the work on Rura Penthe was with very few breaks. He’s walking down the damp hall that leads to his cell, one he shares with his second in command, Ayel. None of this seemed fair and it wasn’t. Why didn’t she join him on his ship and deliver their child there? Why didn’t he make it back in time to save any of them? To save her? The Klingons had captured Narada, taken the ship into their own possession. The crew had been mistreated, their Captain was often rebuked of food and forced to work for many hours before he soon forgot how many passed. Both Ayel and Nero were the ones who were most abused; Bloodied and starving, barely alive a few days ago from a brutal beating and futile attempt to gain information Nero promised to never give. As he stumbles further down the hall, his arm draped over his stomach and wheezing, another day of being beaten senseless from the Klingons here. It had been almost a week since he last ate and Ayel did his best to sneak in a bowl of plomeek soup to his superior from time to time whenever he could. At least now, what little rest he was allowed was a generous thing, Nero weakly makes his way into his cell, ignoring Ayel’s silent concern over the Captain’s current health and sitting down on the cold slab of stone that was his bed. Since there were no pillows here, no room for comfort of any kind, he grabs ahold of his blanket and bundles it to resemble one. Resting his head and hoping for a better slumber then previous nights.

 

Eyes snap open at once when he hears the faintest of laughter.

 

A figure approaches seemingly from nowhere, someone he knew from his past life and someone he could never forget. His wife, Mandana apprroaches. Her hair just as long as he remembered from long ago, her smile still bright as Romulus’ sun, and her olive green eyes were absolutely beautiful. Everything he had remembered and nothing about her he couldn’t forget. Her apparel was what didn’t strike odd, the same dress she wore on the last day he saw her, but he _did_ notice that she donned glyphs upon her face. Their intricate patterns formed their own style as he traced each line with eye contact. She’s standing before him, no words are spoken for now and he can only think of what she has to say.

Soft laughter erupts from Mandana as she hesitantly took Nero’s hand in hers, her smile bright and her eyes focused on her husband’s injured ear. Carefully, she raises a hand to gently run two fingers along the outline of the ear, worried that just a little touch might cause pain. “E’lev, what happened to you?” She asks, her voice quiet and soft, despite her being here, she sounded far away. For a moment, he wonders if he should tell her how long he’s missed her and how much time has passed. Before he can respond though, she speaks up for him. “I know how long it’s been, and I’ve longed to see you once again. Here, we can see each other however often we’d like. Time has no meaning here and you’re dreaming.” Her smile unwavering, hands clasped down in front of her, she isn’t wondering about his ear anymore.

It’s only after a few minutes that he tells her everything that’s happened to him since the last time he saw her. “You see why I must avenge you. Mandana, you understand completely?” His wife nods, she inhales deeply and leans forward to place a kiss along his cheek. Nero stands still, placing both hands on her shoulders, the presence of their unborn child hadn’t escaped him. “If our child was here… things would be different. Everything would be different…” Once again, she speaks up: “But everything is different, e’lev. As long as you carry out your plan, I know things will be different from how they are now. Sleep and wake again to refresh yourself, O’ren. You will avenge me, will you?” Her tone suddenly changed with that last question, her eyes narrowing and her stare cold as ice. Moving his hands away from her shoulders to hold her hands, he nods in understanding. “Absolutely, Mandana.” He says, Mandana’s behavior shifts, her facial features softening and her smile returning. Raising a hand to her husband’s eyes, she places her fingers gently against his eyelids and closes them. Leaning close to him again, her mouth resting against his ear lobe, she whispers softly. “Sleep, e’lev.” Kissing his ear lobe, she closes her eyes to place a kiss to his cheek, moving further back to open her eyes and kiss him on the lips. Turning to walk away she leaves him standing there, her footfalls departing and her dress flowing behind her. Nero's eyes flick open, finding himself back in his cell and Ayel gone. The plan for vengeance beginning as of this moment, he shakily stands to his feet, the pain hadn’t gone anywhere and felt like it would take at least a week before any healing could be done.

Stepping out of his cell, he’s grabbed ahold of, strong hands gripping his shoulders and hauling him off in the opposite direction he intended to go. Two guards shout at him as they drag him along to some dimly lit interrogation room, they lift him only to slam his back against a table. This room was different then the ones he had already been interrogated in, for instance, the lighting here was dimmer, there were papers scattered everywhere on the floor and a container sat on a far table across from him when he looked over on his right. “We’ve gathered some new information, Nero. Quochh told us how you know Ambassador Spock vouches for your claims of belonging to the future. You say that the ambassador offered to help save Romulus but you fail to mention when he did. Where is this ambassador, Nero?” The Romulan refuses to speak, staring at the ceiling and waiting for this pointless interrogation session to be over with. “Talking will obviously get us nowhere. Perhaps another solution will…” The Klingon Captain motions for one guard to get the container and bring it over where Nero was. Taking the guard’s place and picking up a tool, he opens the container, revealing centuarian slugs and plucking one in the grasp of the tool he was using. Some kind of pliers, Nero hadn’t given any thought was to what these creatures could do. “Speak up and you'll be spared a painful and excruciating experience. These slugs latch onto the portion of your brain affecting memory, forcing you to reveal any hidden information you’ve withheld from us. They don’t like dark spaces and they’ll force their way towards your brain. Now would be a perfect opportunity for you to tell us everything we want to know.” Again, he doesn’t reveal anything to them, and he knows that time is running out.

As the Klingon leans forward with the slug held inches before Nero's nose, he moves the creature away to place it back in it’s enclosure. “Take him back to his cell.” Giving a dismissive wave, two guards step forward to the table and once again, grab ahold of Nero’s shoulders. They each stand along side Nero, forcing him to walk away from the table. Swiftly, Nero yells out, his shout ringing against the walls of the room. “Noooooo!” The unsuspecting Klingons didn't think the Romulan would try to escape, Nero lashes out, one hand flying to land a punch to one guard, the other grasping a disrupter from the other guard. ‘Plenty of time to get rid of them and get Ayel.’ The Captain thought as he fired the weapon with pinpoint accuracy to each guard, the setting set to kill. All guards and their Captain drop dead to the floor, their small battle over as their blood seeps out from their wounds and onto the stone floor. Nero doesn’t waste time as he marches out of there, pushing himself past his tolerance of pain and keeping an iron grip on the gun beside him.

With a few soft groans, Nero does his best to hurry over where Ayel was being kept, his eyes searching each cell until he finally found his second in command. Ayel at once lifts his eyes to the wall and turns to look over his shoulder to see his superior standing there. Breathless but standing tall, sweat covered his forehead and his ragged, shredded clothes hadn't been swapped out. Standing to his feet, Ayel says nothing, save for a nod as he walks out into the hall, seeing other prisoners poke their heads out to see what’s happened. “Ayel, the wait is over.” The two walk down the hall, Ayel knows what to do next. Nero can have a little peace of mind knowing that he and his crew will be free from this place. ‘ _I will avenge you, my love. You’ll see…_ ’


End file.
